WEDDING INVITATION 1
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kertas tebal merah marun dengan serangkaian alfabet yang diperindah dengan desain yang yang menawan. [JJK KTH] Edisi ulang tahun sasa ke 19 tanggal 6 Mei wkwk. :") traktiran fic oke wkwk
1. Chapter 1

By Sasayan-chan

| Oneshoot (become two shoot) |

T+

 **| HURT/COMFORT | ANGST+++++ | FAMILY |**

Beware with typos, non-EYD, dan beberapa kata tak sinkron. :")

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thank's for Mommy_ _Clou3elf_ _,_ it's because of you this fic done!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING, sweets~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung lelah berlari.

Maka saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan, lalu tercium aroma parfum yang familiar, Taehyung berhenti. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram kenop pintu yang tak bersalah. Debaran jantungnya menggila dan kepalanya mendadak pusing karena aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya, sangat dihafalnya, sangat dekat dengannya.

"Taehyung?"

 _Ah, suara ini_. Taehyung sangat rindu dengan suara ini. Suara yang pernah menghangatkan hari-harinya, menenangkan saat terbangun di sisa mimpi buruknya, peneman disaat jarak memisahkan, dan obat rindu kala tubuh lelah karena perjalan.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya penuh lara. Ia merasakan gejolak menyesakkan yang berkumpul dalam dadanya. Sesak, sesak sekali: antara rindu dan marah. Rindu karena telah lama tak berjumpa dengan pemilik suara, rindu karena akhirnya kembali walau amarah masih terbersit dalam hati Taehyung yang rapuh.

Taehyung menjernihkan tenggorokannya, mencoba bersuara walau nafasnya mulai sesak sekali. "Kenapa...," Kedipan mata Taehyung melemah seiring manik madunya yang berpendar liar. Ia _sangat rindu, tapi ia juga marah._ "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Taehyung yang bersembunyi di balik pintu setengah terbuka itu semakin mengerjap tak mengerti. Sebuah kertas berwarna merah marun dengan sampulnya yang sangat cantik disodorkan padanya melalui celah pintu yang tercipta. Sekilas Taehyung dapat melihat tangan kanan kokoh dengan jemarinya yang kuat itu menggenggam benda tersebut.

 _Tangan itu._ Taehyung rindu dengan tangan itu. Tangan yang pernah memeluknya, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, membelai wajahnya dengan tatapan memuja, juga menggengam jemari Taehyung begitu benarnya. Tangan itu, tangan yang pernah _menyentuhnya._ Mengetahui segala bagian dari Taehyung yang sensitif dan tersembunyi, tahu dimana letak telak untuk Taehyung _jatuh_ saat itu juga, tangan yang mampu membuatnya _terbang_ hingga ke angkasa dan mengantar Taehyung menyaksikan gemerlapan bintang yang menyilaukan.

Namun, tangan itu pula yang membuat Taehyung jatuh setelah dibawa terbang tinggi. Jatuh bersama sayap-sayap cinta yang satu-persatu patah. Membawa Taehyung menuju rasa sakit yang teramat menyiksa saat dirinya menghantam realita. Dan membiarkan Taehyung teronggok dengan luka yang berdarah dari tubuhnya yang pecah. Tanpa peduli betapa sakit yang Taehyung rasakan saat tangan itu terulur dengan lingkaran emas putih yang seakan _mengolok_ Taehyung begitu sadis.

 _._

 _Tidak,_

 _Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya._

.

"A-Apa itu?"

Pura-pura tidak tahu, Taehyung bertanya. Meskipun siasatnya itu tak berhasil sebab suaranya yang tersendat memperburuk sandiwaranya, dan malah membaut dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Kemudian, suara helaan nafas bergetar Jungkook dapat Taehyung dengar dengan jelas. Melihat tangan Jungkook yang telah lama melayang menanti Taehyung menjumput benda dalam genggamannya, akhirnya ia dengan hati-hati meraih amplop itu.

Taehyung dapat merasakan tangannya gemetar, dingin, dan kaku, meremat benda dalam genggaman tangannya tanpa sengaja.

"Aku harus kembali,"

 _Tidak, Jungkook tidak boleh pergi._

"Aku masih ada urusan, Tae. Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit."

Taehyung membola, nafasnya tercekat. Tidak, Jungkook tidak boleh pergi lagi. Maka dengan segala keberaniannya, ia berusara, mencoba menahan walau berujung Jungkook yang kembali lepas dari genggamannya. "Jungkook!"

Suara langkah kaki yang tertahan menandakan Jungkook tengah berhenti, untuknya.

Tercipta jeda beberapa saat. Segalanya entah mengapa terasa begitu canggung dan menyedihkan. Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum pedih.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku akan pu-"

"Selamat...," Ucap Taehyung pada akhirnya. Ia mengusap cepat air matanya. Kemudian, dengan mantap, ia berkata lagi begitu lembut. "Selamat, Kookie-a. Langgeng, ya."

"Ya." _Taehyung terpaku._ "Sudah? _Taehyung merasa jantungnya ditusuk begitu keji entah mengapa._ "Sampai jumpa di _altar._ "

.

Suara kaki yang melangkah jauh membuat Taehyung kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Bersandar pada pintu, lalu merosot begitu menyedihkan.

Amplop dalam genggamannya ini begitu cantik. Anggun sekali dengan warna merah favorit Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum pedih, lalu air matanya mengalir lagi. Ia membayangkan,

 _Bagaimana apabila huruf KTH menggantikan posisi huruf JM di sana untuk menemani huruf lainnya yang bertuliskan JJK?_

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, lebih menerima dan ikhlas. _Mustahil_. Namanya tidak pantas dipasang berdampingan dengan nama Jungkook yang _agung._ Namanya terlalu _kampungan_ biladisandingkan dengan pemilik marga Jeon itu. Taehyung benar-benar tidak pantas dan ia harus tahu diri bahwa _level_ seperti dirinya tidak boleh berharap lebih pada lelaki _agung_ sekelas Jungkook.

 _Karena Taehyung hanyalah budak sesaat oleh Jungkook. Budak yang dipilih untuk memuaskan pria Jeon itu tanpa harus merasakan balasan cinta yang tercipta di dalam relung hatinya._

Jika mencintai Jungkook adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka Taehyung tak akan pernah menyesal.

Ia memang dibutakan, namun ia masih bisa melihat.

Ia mungkin tuli, namun ia masih bisa mendengar.

Ia mungkin mati rasa, namun Taehyung dapat merasakan seberkas cahaya harapan yang menyinari jalannya.

Taehyung mengusap undangan pernikahan itu dengan hati-hati. Mengusap huruf JJK dengan sayang dan penuh cinta. Memandang lamat-lamat huruf itu seakan ia juga dapat memandang wajah Jungkook saat ini juga. Ia ingin kembali menatap senyumnya yang sehangat mentari, ia ingin lagi menatap matanya yang hitam pekat dan bening menatap balik miliknya begitu tajam namun penuh damba. Taehyung ingin, benar-benar ingin kembali merasakan hembus nafas Jungkook yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, dan merasakan kelembutan bibirnya yang pernah memagut miliknya sendiri begitu membutuhkan.

 _DUG!_

"Ukh...," Taehyung mengusap perutnya yang terasa diketut dengan kuat. Ia kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman di lantai marmer yang dingin di musim salju.

 _DUG!_

Taehyung meringis, namun tetap setia mengusap perutnya penuh kasih sayang. Lantas, pemuda berambut karamel itu semakin merapatkan mantel wolnya, dan memeluk perutnya yang membesar dengan sayang.

 _._

 _"Iya, nak. Ucapkan selamat untuk Appamu dan Jimin-ahjussi, ne?"_

 _._

 _ **DUG!**_

 _ **.**_

Mata Taehyung tergenang. Lalu meluruh ketika ia memejamkan mata dan berujar lirih sekali,

.

 _"Ne, eomma baik-baik saja. Anak eomma jangan pernah tinggalkan eomma, ne?"_

 _._

Lalu rasa sakit menjalar menuju ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan berujung kakinya yang basah dengan cairan bening yang menggenang. Ketubannya pecah, dan Taehyung meringis kesakitan karena _rahimnya_ yang berkontraksi.

.

"H-Hyung...," Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya yang tadi diambil dari saku sweaternya. "H-Hyung, ketubanku pecah."

.

Dan Taehyung tak mengindahkan suara ribut di seberang sana. Ponselnya terjatuh dari genggaman, dan ia kini terfokus pada perutnya yang sakit luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Satu hal yang Taehyung ketahui._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bayinya tak ingin sang ibunda kesepian lagi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dan lima menit kemudian, suara ambulan menggema di lantai dasar.

Dan saat itu juga Kim Taehyung kehilangan kesadaran. .

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Oke, ini fic sebelumnya udah ada di wattpad. Wkwkwkwk aku pingin share juga di sini. Semoga suka, ya :)

REVIEW PLEASEU!


	2. Chapter 2

Getaran konstan pada saku celananya, membuat Jungkook berhenti melangkahkan kaki menuju lift. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari sana, kemudian mengangkat panggilan yang masuk setelah membaca sekilas nama pemanggil di seberang sana.

"Halo...,"

Suara orang yang bercakap-cakap terdengar sebelum suara lembut menyapanya dengan hangat. _"Kookie, kau di mana?"_ Jungkook menyipit senang mendengarnya. Calon istrinya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Mengantar undangan. Ada apa, sayang?" Ucapnya sembari menunggu pintu lift yang masih beroperasi terbuka. Ada orang yang naik ke lantai ini, gumamnya dalam hati.

Jungkook dapat mendengar helaan nafas pelan di seberang sana. Jiminnya mungkin sedang kesal. _"Caroline sudah datang. Ia membawa banyak sekali buku menu untuk_ catering _resepsi kita nanti. Cepat, ya? Ia ada urusan di Jepang lima jam lagi."_

Mengangguk afirmatif, Jungkook menjawab dengan begitu lembut, "Iya, sayang. Aku akan sampai lima belas menit lagi."

 _ **TING!**_

" _Okay. See you soon, honey."_

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, suara dentingan lift membuatnya mengangkat wajah sebelum masuk ke dalam sana, yang ternyata berisi gerombolan orang berbusana putih khas tim medis dari sebuah rumah sakit yang ia kenal. Mereka membawa sebuah tandu lipat beroda dan sebuah tabung oksigen, juga beberapa peralatan kegawatdaruratan yang mereka jinjing. Dan satu hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Jungkook adalah, di sana, dokter yang berdiri di barisan terdepan itu adalah orang yang ia kenal baik. Wajahnya memang tenang, namun gerak matanya begitu ketakutan. Belum lagi orang di sampingnya itu, yang Jungkook tahu adalah kekasih dari si dokter tadi.

Namjoon, itu adalah Kim Namjoon. Kekasih dari Kim Seokjin, _kakak kandung Kim Taehyung._

Jungkook masih berdiam diri di tempatnya, namun kemudian mundur beberapa langkah guna memberi jalan bagi mereka yang terlihat sedang bergegas menjalankan tugas. Ia menatap lekat pada Namjoon yang menginstruksikan pada para perawat menuju kamar nomer dua ratus tiga puluh satu dengan suaranya yang berat dan terkesan memerintah.

Jungkook tak sempat berpikir mengapa ia seakan tak diindahkan eksistensinya, padahal sedari dirinya berdiri menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung. Mungkin aura mencekam menegangkan yang menguar di antara gerombolan itu membuat mereka tak sempat menyadari kehadiran Jungkook saat ini.

Namjoon, ia ingin bertanya pada Namjoon ada apa sebenarnya, namun kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan, tercekik seketika saat salah satu dari mereka yang tak mengenakan seragam medis menyadari eksistensinya. Jungkook bergedik ngeri saat orang itu beberapa detik sempat menatapnya _garang, ganas, dan murka._

Jungkook mengerutkan kening saat Seokjin berhenti berlari, membiarkan diri ditinggal berlari menuju sebuah pintu bernomor dua ratus tiga puluh satu untuk kemudian dimasuki. Bulu roma Jungkook meremang ketika Seokjin menatapnya tajam sekali. Wajah pria itu tampan itu sangat kaku dengan rahang yang mengeras kuat. Seokjin yang menggeritkan gigi membuat Jungkook tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan itu _menyangkut dirinya._

 _ **DUAGH!**_

Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah, ia kemudian meludah ke lantai untuk membuang darah yang sempat tercecap. Rahangnya terasa ngilu setelah mendapat bogeman mentah dari kakak kandung mantan kekasihnya yang masih menatap penuh amarah padanya.

" _Bangsat, sialan."_ Geraman itu membuat Jungkook menatapnya tak mengerti. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan. Apa salahnya?

" _Kau akan menyesalinya, Jeon. Camkan itu sampai mati."_

Lalu suara roda yang berisik membuat Seokjin yang tadinya mengamuk padanya segera menghampiri sebuah brankar yang telah digunakan oleh seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri. Jungkook dapat melihat Seokjin yang langsung menangis setelah menggenggam tangan pucat yang lemas tak berdaya. Jungkook hanya bisa berkedip ketika Seokjin menyebut-nyebut nama orang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu berulang kali. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sembari menyaksikan brankar itu dibawa pergi menuju ke dalam lift yang tadinya ingin ia gunakan.

Jungkook melihatnya: _Kim Taehyung_ terbaring lemah dengan masker oksigen yang terpasang erat di jalur nafasnya. Taehyung terlihat begitu mengenaskan dengan wajah pucat berpeluh di mana-mana, juga nafasnya yang sangat lemah.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Jungkook dibuat sakit kepala saat itu juga.

 _Taehyung hamil?_

 _Anak siapa?_

...

...

...

...

 **WEDDING INVITATION, Ch 2**

 _By Sasayan-chan_

| Oneshoot (become two shoot) |

T+

 **| HURT/COMFORT | ANGST+++++ | FAMILY |**

Beware with typos, non-EYD, dan beberapa kata tak sinkron. :")

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thank's for Mommy Clou3elf ,_ it's because of you this fic done!

 _And this is for firefliess , who fuckin love with salt everywhere wkwk._

.

.

.

HAPPY READING, sweets~

...

...

...

...

Suara sirine yang menggema di dalam mobil ambulans yang melaju cepat membuat suasana semakin menegangkan. Dia dalam mobil yang berbunyi nyaring, Namjoon berusaha keras membuat pasiennya—setidaknya untuk saat ini—kembali menunjukkan kembang kempis dada diiringi detak jantung yang kembali mengetuk. Dibantu oleh Seokjin yang kini menahan posisi Taehyung miring tiga puluh derajat ke kiri, Namjoon segera menekan dahi Taehyung ke belakang dan membuka jalur nafasnya. Dokter Kim itu kemudian dengan sangat cekatan melihat dada yang tak bergerak sama sekali, lalu mendekatkan telinga untuk mendengar suara napas yang selirih apapun tak terdengar, dan merasakan tidak adanya sensasi hangat yang menerpa kulit tannya.

"CEPAT! CEPAT! TEROBOS LAMPU MERAH! BUNYIKAN KLAKSON!"

Namjoon kalap. Taehyung tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bernafas sama sekali, dan ini sungguh menakutkan. Ditambah lagi Seokjinnya yang kini mulai sesenggukan menyaksikan adiknya yang tak berdaya membuat ia semakin mempercepat prosedur yang harus dilakukan.

Berdoa dalam hati pada Tuhan, Namjoon segera memeriksa _pulsasi karotis_ Taehyung dengan cepat. Nol. Tidak ada denyut nadi sama sekali. Namjoon mengerang tanpa sadar, ia segera bangkit dan melakukan _resusitasi kardiopulmoner_ di pertengahan _sternum_ adik iparnya. Dengan cepat dan mantap ia lakukan _kompresi,_ lagi dan lagi, tak menghiraukan keringat mengalir meluncuri pelipisnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Taehyung kembali bernafas, dan jantungnya berdetak normal.

Pada kompresi ketiga puluh Namjoon berhenti. Ia kembali menekan dahi Taehyung dan membuka mulutnya. Ia dengan cekatan mengalasi mulut Taehyung yang terbuka dengan kasa, dan segera membekap mulut adik iparnya, memberi nafas buatan satu kali hingga dada Taehyung mengembang, namun tak menunjukkan respon sama sekali. Ia kembali melakukan ventilasi untuk kedua kalinya, dan Taehyung seakan enggan _menerima uluran tangannya yang tak kasat._

"Taehyung! Taehyung! Bertahanlah Taehyung!" Namjoon kembali menindih tangannya, lalu menekan _sternum_ Taehyung berkali-kali. Membantu adik iparnya agar _kembali hidup_ , kembali menatap dunia, dan kembali untuk bersama dirinya dan Seokjin.

Panas, menegangkan, dan menyeramkan. Semua suasana itu menggumpal jadi satu di dalam ambulans yang masih harus melewati jembatan sungai Han untuk mencapai rumah sakit. Para perawat sedari tadi terus menghawatirkan Namjoon, sebab dokter itu masih memaksakan diri menangani adik ipar kesayangannya walau ia sudah mulai kelelahan.

Sirine masih melengking nyaring membelah jalanan yang memang sengaja dilengangkan karena beberapa kendaraan menepi memberi jalan. Kepala Namjoon mulai terasa pening sebab Taehyung belum juga memberikan respon sama sekali. "Taehyung! Bayimu butuh kau! Bertahanlah, brengsek! Jangan buat _anakmu mati sia-sia_ hanya karena ibunya tak mau bangkit lagi!"

Seokjin menangis, ia tak kuasa menatap adiknya yang enggan _kembali_ membuka mata dan bernafas dengan normal. Seokjin merasa gagal menjadi kakak, ia merasa tidak berguna. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menggengam jemari Taehyung yang dingin kuat-kuat, sembari merapal doa berharap adik tersayangnya ini merespon walaupun sedikit.

Namjoon kembali memberi prosedur ventilasi, membekap mulut Taehyung dengan miliknya, dan memerhatikan pergerakan dada Taehyung karena nafas buatannya. Ia kembali memberi nafas buatan untuk yang keempat kalinya, dan ketika ia melepas nafasnya, seperti mendapat sebuah keajaiban yang menakjubkan, Taehyung terbatuk kuat pada akhirnya. Maka dengan cepat perawat di sampingnya memberi oksigen pada Taehyung, dan beberapa yang lain mulai menusukkan kanul intravena yang dihubungkan dengan cairan pada punggung tangan Taehyung.

Seokjin mengeratkan genggamannya, lalu mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan hati-hati. Ia masih membiarkan matanya tergenang, bahkan semakin menjadi saat Taehyung menyebut sebuah nama yang membuat hatinya teriris karena turut merasakan rasa sakit di hati adiknya yang sedang berjuang hidup dan mati.

" _J-Jungkook..."_

...

...

...

"Sayang?"

Jungkook terkesiap, lalu ia berkedip cepat. Jimin menatapnya lamat-lamat, penuh kasih dan sayang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jungkook memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelembutan telapak Jimin yang membelai kepalanya begitu sayang. Ia kemudian meraih tangan itu, dan mengecup punggung tangannya lama. "Apa ada masalah?"

Jungkook menangkup tangan mungil Jimin untuk dibawa menuju pipinya. Pemuda Jeon itu tersenyum manis saat ibu jari Jimin membelai pipinya lembut sekali. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kelelahan karena seharian mengantar undangan?"

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Jungkook, dan Jungkook semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Kali ini Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan menghadapkan wajah itu tepat di depan wajahnya begitu dekat, dekat sekali.

"Jangan bersembunyi jika kau akan terlihat sebegitu transparannya." Ucap Jimin sembari mengusak hidungnya dengan milik Jungkook main-main. Hal itu membuat Jungkook terkekeh geli dan mengecup cepat bibir Jimin yang ranum memerah. Jimin akhirnya sedikit bangkit, lalu mendudukkan diri pada pangkuan calon suaminya ini. "Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Tangan yang terulur memeluk punggungnya, dan dada yang saling bersinggungan, membuat Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jimin yang ramping. Ia kemudian membawa wajahnya untuk mengendusi aroma Jimin di perpotongan lehernya yang putih bersih, dan membenamkan dahinya di sana. Nyaman sekali.

Jimin mengerang tertahan. Jungkook menggigit lehernya dan menyesap lukanya di sana. Ia segera menarik kepala Jungkook agar tak kembali membuat tanda di sana, atau ayah ibunya akan marah karena Jungkook telah menyentuhnya sebelum hari pernikahan mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang."

"Taehyung?"

Dan Jungkook berhenti mengulum jakun Jimin. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyesap leher calon istrinya, dan bergumam tentang itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafas, frustasi. "Lalu apa?"

Dan sentakan kuat Jimin dapatkan hingga tubuhnya terlentang pasrah di atas sofa tempatnya sedari tadi ber _cuddling_ ria bersama sang calon suami di sore hari. Ia memuja takjub pada lengan kekar Jungkook yang memerangkapnya begitu kuat, terkesan seksi dan _manly._

"Ini yang aku inginkan."

Dan desahan serta erangan memulai permainan _surga dunia_ yang Jungkook berikan pada Jimin sekarang hingga tengah malam nanti.

...

...

...

Taehyung mengerjap pelan. Melirik dengan gerakan lambat manakala dokter yang menangani operasi _caesar_ nya memanggilnya sembari membawa sesosok bayi mungil yang baru saja diseka setelah lahir dari rahimnya. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, hatinya terasa meletup-letup bahagia, sebab ia telah menjadi seorang ibu mulai detik ini.

Dokter kemudian memberitahu Taehyung untuk melonggarkan pakaian operasinya, dan membiarkan dadanya terbuka. Taehyung tahu, ini adalah tahap _inisiasi menyusui dini._ Ia telah mempelajari itu selama sembilan bulan masa kehamilannnya, dan ini merupakan momen yang _paling Taehyung nanti selama dua puluh dua tahun masa hidupnya._

Setelah kulitnya dibiarkan terbuka, dokter segera memindahkan sang bayi untuk tengkurap tepat bersentuhan dengan kulit Taehyung. Membiarkan bayi _pertama_ yang baru lahir itu bersinggungan dengan kulitnya, menambah ikatan kasih seorang ibu dan anak pada keduanya. Dokter tersenyum jenaka manakala Taehyung ingin membantu bayinya dengan memberikan putingnya pada anaknya, lantas dokter itu mencegah Taehyung melakukan itu dengan berasalan bahwa bayi yang baru lahir pasti dapat menemukan sendiri puting ibunya untuk disusui.

Taehyung mengangguk beberapa kali, lantas memerhatikan bayinya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki mulai merangkak sembari mengusap wajahnya di dadanya yang hangat. Sungguh, rasanya _luar biasa bahagia._ Taehyung merasa bangga telah mampu menjaga kandungannya, dan akhirnya ia dapat bertemu sang buah hati sebagai _peneman_ di sisa hidupnya.

Bayinya kini telah sampai pada dada Taehyung, dan mulai menyentuh puting Taehyung dengan tangan mungilnya yang rapuh. Taehyung tak kuasa menahan tangis harunya saat sang bayi mulai menyusu padanya, begitu membutuhkan, dan begitu mendebarkan. Taehyung dengan hati-hati mengusap punggung bayinya yang lembab, lalu memeluknya begitu hangat.

"Sayang, ini eomma...," Taehyung berkata, mengajak bayinya bicara walau yang ia dapat hanyalah hisapan semangat pada putingnya. Taehyung tersenyum bahagia mendapati sang kakak yang kini memasuki ruang operasi dan menyaksikan sang adik yang telah menyusui anak pertamanya.

"Hyung, namanya _Seo Eon. Kim Seoeon._ " Kata Taehyung sembari tetap mengusap punggung bayinya dengan sayang. " _Seoeon-ie,_ nanti jadi dokter, ya. Biar seperti Namjoon-ahjussi!" Kata Taehyung terkekeh, sembari menatap lamat-lamat bayinya yang asyik menyusu padanya.

"Taehyung-ssi, sebentar lagi _kembaran_ putra Anda akan lahir. Mohon bersabar, ya."

Taehyung melongo, begitu pun Seokjin.

"K-Kembar?"

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang memekakkan telinga, dan Taehyung terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya bergerak cepat mencari sosok suster atau dokter yang membawa bayi itu, dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Dokter yang tadi membawa anak pertamanya menuju dirinya, kini tengah menyeka kulit bayi _kedua_ yang baru lahir itu sebelum diberikan pada Taehyung untuk diletakkan pada dadanya.

Dokter itu meletakkan bayi keduanya di sisi dadanya yang kosong. Taehyung jadi sedikit kerepotan menyangga tubuh kedua bayinya di atas dadanya. "Pelan-pelan, _ne._ Hati-hati, nah, seperti itu." Dokter itu tersenyum puas saat Taehyung sudah lihai menggendong kedua putranya.

"Ya Tuhan, Tae." Seokjin berdecak kagum, namun matanya berair parah sekali. Kakak kandungnya itu tidak meraung, tapi air matanya mengalir deras. "Tuhan begitu sayang padamu. Astaga, aku punya dua keponakan laki-laki kembar identik!"

Taehyung tersenyum menanggapi. Ia kemudian mengusap tubuh bayi _keduanya,_ dan membiarkannya mencari puting susunya, merangkak dengan pasti, dan dengan cepat menemukan apa yang bayi itu cari. Gesit sekali, pikir Taehyung.

"Seoeon-ie, ini kembaranmu. Namanya _Seo Jun. Kim Seojun._ " Ucap Taehyung sembari mengusap tubuh kedua putranya dengan sayang, mengahangatkan tubuh mereka dengan pelukannya yang menenangkan. Taehyung tersenyum bahagia, ia benar-benar beruntung rasanya memiliki kedua anak kembar ini. "Seoeon nanti jaga Seojun, ya. Jadi _hyung_ yang baik buat Seojun, oke?"

"Oke!"

Dan Taehyung akhirnya tertawa karena beberapa suster dan dokter, juga Seokjin lah yang menjawab nasihatnya.

...

...

...

Walau Taehyung tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja kehilangan Jungkook untuk selamanya,

Taehyung yakin,

Dengan adanya Seoeon dan Seojun akan meramaikan hari-harinya hingga berwarna dan penuh akan nyanyian kehidupan yang luar biasa merdu.

...

...

...

Ya,

Taehyung percaya itu.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Minguk jangan lari-lari, sayang!"

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas menyaksikan Jimin yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti memanggil-manggil Minguk agar tidak berlari-lari. Putranya yang satu itu punya rasa antusias yang sangat tinggi. Oleh karena itu, setiap ada hal yang sangat menarik bagi Minguknya, baik Jungkook dan Jimin harus siap untuk dibuat kewalahan karena anaknya itu tak _pantang_ berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Benar-benar sifatnya, pikir Jungkook.

Wajah menggemaskan Minguk yang tengah berlari ke arah tengah taman bermain membuat Jungkook jadi terkikik geli. Pasalnya, raut wajah anaknya yang menggemaskan itu sangat persis dengan wajah Jimin yang gembul dan berisi. Pipi anaknya itu punya rona merah alami yang apabila saat ia dalam suasana hati senang—seperti saat ini—akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Dan, yah, Jungkook sedikit sedih karena lagi-lagi apa yang ada dalam diri anaknya itu merupakan duplikat Jimin seratus persen. Tapi tak apalah. Toh, anak Jimin juga anaknya juga. Malah Jungkook juga yang mengambil peran utama dalam _proses pembuatan_ Minguk sebelum ada seperti saat ini.

"Minguk-ie! Ya Tuhan!"

Belum sempat Jimin berlari, Jungkook menahan istrinya itu. "Kau lebih baik duduk, sayang. Biar aku yang mengejar Minguk." Ucap Jungkook sembari memapah Jimin agar menduduki kembali kursi taman yang sedari tadi mereka duduki. Dan belum sempat Jimin hendak menyemprotinya dengan berbagai protesan, Jungkook cepat-cepat mengusap perut Jimin dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar lalu menyela, "Sssttt! Aku tidak ingin kau dan _aegya_ kelelahan."

Jimin mengulum bibirnya ragu. Tapi setelah menyaksikan manik hitam suaminya yang menatapnya dengan begitu serius, akhirnya Jimin menyerah.

Melarikan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang meraba perutnya, Jimin akhirnya bersua, "Oke. Cepat bawa Minguk kemari. Dia belum makan siang, Kook." 

Dan satu kecupan di bibir mendarat tepat pada milik Jimin yang merah dan gemuk.

...

Minguk itu kalau berlari cepat sekali. Jungkook harus menguras tenaga ekstra mengejar putra pertamanya itu agar dapat sampai dalam genggamannya. Bocah cilik lima tahun itu kini berlari di tengah lapangan luas taman yang terdapat banyak bocah-bocah lain yang sama dengannya sedang asyik bermain wahana yang ada.

"Minguk-ah!" Jungkook memanggil-manggil putranya berkali-kali, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tawa jahil sang anak yang sialnya malah buat pria Jeon itu tak dapat menahan tawa jengkelnya. Benar-benar anaknya ini. Menggemaskan namun juga jahil pada orang tua.

Jungkook mengusap peluh yang mampir hingga pipinya. Mengejar Minguk adalah hal yang paling melelahkan, dan Jungkook tak dapat mengakuinya bahwa dari waktu ke waktu ia semakin tua saja.

Jungkook melihat anaknya sedang berlari kencang seperti hendak mengejar sebuah bola sepak yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Dan Jungkook semakin dibuat cemas saat bocah lain sedang berlari ke arah yang sama: _bola yang Minguk kejar._ Dan bagai secepat kedipan mata, Jungkook menggeram karena putranya jatuh terduduk karena bertabrakan dengan bocah tadi, yang juga jatuh seperti Minguk.

Suara tangis pun pecah. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar saling memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada dua orang bocah yang tengah menangis bersama karena terjatuh hendak berebut bola. Jungkook yang melihatnya semakin berlari sebelum seorang pemuda lain tengah menenangkan Minguk dengan bocah itu begitu telaten.

Jungkook yang awalnya merasa _ilfeel_ dengan orang itu, cepat-cepat menjauhkan prasangka buruknya setelah menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda itu nampak begitu baik dengan mengusap kepala Minguknya. Jungkook ingin sekali melihat wajah pemuda itu, namun ia tidak bisa mendapat apa yang ia mau karean kini orang itu sedang menunduk.

Segala skenario ingin memprotes orang itu agar menjaga anaknya dengan baik juga menyemprotinya dengan berbagai hal memalukan sudah tersusun rapi di kepala Jungkook dan hendak terlontarkan saat ini juga sebelum pemuda di depan sana mengangkat wajah untuk menenangkan bocah terduduk di samping Minguk.

Nafas Jungkook seakan direnggut saat itu juga, dan jantungnya mendadak berhenti sebab yang tengah menenangkan kedua bocah itu adalah orang yang pernah mengisi kisah hidupnya, yang membuat Jungkook _hancur_ dalam keterdiaman dalam rumah tangganya, dan yang mampu membuat Jungkook harus pergi ke gereja setiap saat guna penebusan dosanya.

"T-Taehyung?"

Dan Jungkook merasa dunia berhenti berputar detik ini juga.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

WEDDING INVITATION, Ch 3 ( **End?)**

 _By Sasayan-chan_

T+

 **| HURT/COMFORT | ANGST+++++ | FAMILY |**

Beware with typos, non-EYD, dan beberapa kata tak sinkron. :")

...

...

...

...

...

Terimakasih untuk ucapan serta doa kalian untuk Sasa. Semoga kebaikan kalian dibalas Tuhan dengan kebaikan yang berlipat.

Aamiin.

...

...

...

HAPPY READING

...

...

...

...

"Ssshh..." Taehyung mendesis pelan. Mencoba melembutkan suaranya guna menenangkan bocah imut yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan Seojun. Ia mengusap kepala Minguk yang sepertinya sakit karena terantuk dengan kepala putranya sendiri. "Adik tidak apa-apa, kok. Berhenti menangis, _ne_?" Taehyung tersenyum manakala bocah berpipi gembil itu kini mencebik penuh lara sembari memegangi dahinya yang merah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. " _Sakit_ pergi ya. Lekas pergi! Jangan sakiti adik ini lagi ya _sakit_!" kata Taehyung sembari meniup-niup dahi bocah itu dengan pelan.

Lalu suara tangisan lain terdengar tak lama kemudian. Itu Seojun sedang menangis karena tak dihiraukan oleh ibunya. " _Aigoo,_ Seojun-ie sakit juga, ya?" Taehyung merengkuh Seojun ke dalam pelukannya dan itu mendapat tatapan polos dari bocah berpipi gembil di sebelahnya. "Kau juga ingin dipeluk? Kemarilah."

Dan Taehyung berakhir memeluk Seojun juga bocah berpipi gembil tak berdosa ke dalam rangkulan hangatnya. Ia kembali mengusap kepala dua bocah ini dengan sayang, lalu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti _sakit hilanglah, sakit pergilah. Jangan ganggu lagi, jangan ganggu lagi,_ pada dua bocah yang kini memeluknya manja.

"Maaf,"

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya, lantas menjawab suara orang yang terasa tertuju padanya, " _Ne?_ Ada ap—"

Dan dunia Taehyung serasa hancur begitu melihat salah satu manusia yang paling Taehyung hindari tujuh tahun terakhir kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Rambut kelam juga matanya yang tajam itu masih sama seperti saat lelaki itu pernah memeluknya dulu. Hidung mancung juga bibir ranumnya masih tetap seperti saat Taehyung memujanya setengah mati seperti dulu. Namun sorot mata yang seakan _nelangsa_ itu membuat Taehyung gundah entah mengapa.

"Papa!"

Taehyung terkesiap ketika bocah yang ada dalam rangkulannya ini melepas pelukannya, lalu melompat cepat menuju Jungkook yang meraihnya dengan cepat dan menggendongnya dengan pas. _Apa tadi? Papa?_

"Minguk-ie baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungkook sembari memerhatikan wajah putranya lamat-lamat. Taehyung terdiam melihatnya, terlebih saat mantan kekasihnya—ayah dari anak-anaknya—memicing ketika melihat ruam merah yang bersarang di dahi Minguk. "Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan dahimu, Minguk?"

 _Oh, anaknya ternyata._

Taehyung meringis melihat interaksi dua orang di depannya. Sepertinya suara Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menyeramkan itu membuat yang digendong mendeguk menahan tangis. " _Mi-Mianhae,_ Papa." Ucap Minguk sambil mewek dan meluncurkan air mata dari mata sipitnya. Anak itu kini mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tangisnya tidak pecah jika tidak ingin Papanya semakin marah padanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Kemudian membantu Seojun yang sudah berheti menangis untuk berdiri, lalu mengajaknya membungkuk hormat pada Jungkook yang sedang mengkhawatirkan bocah dalam gendongannya. "Maafkan, Seojun." Taehyung menjilat biirnya cepat, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Ini salah kami. Mohon maafkan kami."

Kemudian Taehyung mengusap bahu Seojun dengan lembut, "Seojun ucapkan maaf pada adik tadi juga pada _ahj—"_

 _ **pada Appa, Seojun, dia Appamu.**_

"— _ahjussi,_ ya?"

Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum melihat putranya meminta maaf sembari membungkuk hormat pada dua orang yang tengah menatap baik Taehyung dan Seojun bergantian.

Taehyung kemudian bergumam anak pintar pada Seojun, lalu menggandeng tangan mungil putranya pada genggamannya yang menguatkan. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuh lalu mendapat tatapan _minta kejelasan_ yang begitu kentara dari pria yang ada di depannya ini.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk sedikit saat Jungkook menatapnya begitu tajam dan begitu mengharapkan. Entahlah, tatapan pria Jeon itu tak tertebak saat ini. Yang Taehyung tahu apa yang Jungkook lakukan sekarang seakan melubangi akal sehatnya hingga tak berfungsi dan membuatnya salah tingkah sekarang.

 _Tidak, Taehyung tidak harus kuat. Taehyung harus melupakan sebersit rasa cintanya pada Ayah dari anak-anaknya._

...

...

...

"Taehyung—"

"Hai, Jungkook-ssi," Dan Jungkook benci mendengar panggilan formal itu. "Maaf sudah membuat _errrr—putramu_ menangis." Taehyung tersenyum menyesal padanya, dan Jungkook semakin menatap Taehyung dan ingin melahap pria Kim itu bulat-bulat.

"Siapa anak itu, Taehyung?" Jungkook langsung bertanya, _to the point._ "Anakmu?"

Taehyung yang berkedip cepat lalu matanya yang bergerak liar membuat Jungkook curiga dan merasa tak tenang. Pasalnya pemuda Kim itu kini tergagap saat hendak mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini.

"Ini Seojun. D-dia—"

" _Eomma!_ "

Jungkook mengernyit manakala seorang anak laki-laki yang ia rasa kembar identik dengan Seojun berlari menuju ke arah Taehyung dengan semangat. Jungkook juga melihat Seokjin tengah berjalan di belakangnya, dan sialnya Jungkook ditatap begitu mematikan dari kejauhan sana.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum cantik sekali pada kembaran Seojun yang memeluk kakinya begitu erat. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Taehyung semakin cantik saat ini. Pria manis itu terlihat sangat ahli dalam menggenggam tangan dua orang anak lima tahun di tiap sisi tubuhnya. Jungkook tak hentinya memuja mata Taehyung yang terlihat begitu bercahaya saat melihat kedua anak itu dengan tatapan yang sangat bahagia. Tak seperti tatapan saat Jungkook memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pria manis ini setelah ia _menghajarnya_ hingga Taehyung hilang kesadaran. Lengkungan bibirnya yang tertarik apik, bagi Jungkook terkesan sungguh tulus dan membuat jantungnya berdebar. Dan rambut karamelnya yang panjang sebahu semakin menambah kesan anggun dan cantik pada Taehyung.

 _ **Ya Tuhan, sadarkan Jungkook agar berhenti terpesona saat ini.**_

 _ **...**_

"Oh, Jungkook."

Jungkook kemudian membungkuk kecil dan membalas sapaan Seokjin yang ramah—namun sebenarnya sangat dingin. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minguk entah mengapa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" _Jelas, ini basa-basi._ "Oh, kau baik-baik saja tentu saja. Lihat, kau semakin segar." Lalu suara tawa bahak Seokjin membuat Jungkook merasa tak nyaman saat ini.

Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya pada si kembar. Ia tahu, Seokjin akan berulah sebentar lagi. Kakaknya itu mungkin akan menghajar Jungkook saat ini juga. Maka dari itu, Taehyung memilih untuk segera pamit undur diri, lalu cepat-cepat membawa kedua putranya jauh-jauh dari tempat ini.

Melihat Taehyung yang melangkah pergi, Jungkook kemudian memanggil namanya dan hendak mengejar Taehyung sebelum Seokjin berhenti menghadang di depannya, hingga buat Jungkook berhenti saat itu juga.

"Jangan ganggu Taehyung lagi." Jungkook tahu, Seokjin yang mengatakannya dengan senyuman lebar tak sama dengan isi dalam hatinya yang menggerit murka. " _Sudah cukup kau rusak ia di masa lalu. Jadi, jauh-jauhlah kau dari hidupnya_ , Jeon."

Jungkook mendengus sebal. Ia kini menatap balik Seokjin dengan mata yang nyalang setelah membawa kepala Minguk untuk menghadap kebelakang tubuhnya, agar anak tak berdosa ini tak melihat bagaimana _ganasnya_ pertengkaran antara dua orang dewasa yang murka.

"Sebenarnya apa sih salahku, Hyung?" Jungkook menggeleng tak mengerti. "Aku memutuskan berpisah dari Taehyung dengan baik-baik, tapi—apa ini? Kenapa kalian seolah menyalahkanku?"

Seokjin yang menyeringai membuat Jungkook gelisah. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini adalah _sebuah kesalahan,_ Jeon!" Seokjin lalu menunjuk wajahnya, garang sekali. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, karena Seoeon dan Seojun hanyalah malaikat tak berdosa yang lahir sebab _kecerobohan orang tuanya di masa lalu._ Dan mereka harus lahir tanpa ada _Ayah_ yang menemani ibunya!"

 _Tidak..._

 _Jangan katakan jika apa yang Jungkook duga benar._

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat kau hanya diam terpaku di depan lift dan aku yang menghajarmu. Dan aku telah mengatakannya padamu saat itu, Jungkook. _Kau akan menyesalinya. Sangat menyesalinya sampai kau bawa mati._ " Seokjin menghembuskan nafas bergetar. Pria itu terlihat sangat marah padanya, namun suaranya tetap tenang. "Kau bahkan hanya bisa diam dan melihat adikku yang _sekarat,_ Jeon _._ Kau statis, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tak berucap sedikit pun. Berdiri seperti orang yang tak bodoh yang tak pernah melakukan dosa dalam hidupmu."

Terdapat jeda yang tercipta. Kini dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan sengit. Jungkook kemudian membawa tangannya untuk semakin memeluk Minguk yang kini memeluknya ketakutan.

Seokjin tersenyum remeh menyaksikan dirinya yang melakukan hal demikian pada anaknya sendiri. Istri dari dokter itu pun melanjutkan ucapannya yang tetap tenang namun mengandung racun sekaligus ditiap untaian katanya. "Dan aku semakin ingin membunuhmu saat tahu bahwa adikku sekarat dengan undangan pernikahan dalam dekapannya."

Lihat, siapa di sini yang jahat.

Ya, Jungkook merasa dirinya begitu kejam telah membuat Taehyung terluka sebegitu sakitnya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan undangan, Hyung!" Kilah Jungkook. "Tidak ada yang salah dari itu semua. Aku hanya mengantarkan undangan dan pergi saat itu juga. Dan aku tidak tahu jika Taehyung sebe—"

"Tidak ada yang salah katamu?"

Jungkook terdiam.

"Bajingan sekali kau, Jeon." Seokjin tertawa remeh, kemudian menatap tajam pada Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh marah. "Aku tidak pernah ingin mengatakan hal ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi— _Fuck! Seoeon dan Seojun adalah kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat, Jeon!"_

Nafas Jungkook tercekat. "Tidak. tidak, Hyung." Jungkook menggeleng sembari tersenyum remeh pada kakak kandung mantan kekasihnya. "Jaga perkataanmu, Hyung."

"Terserah," Seokjin mengedikkan bahu. Ia lelah berargumen. " _Aku harap kau menyesalinya, Jeon. Aku harap kau mati karena penyesalanmu. Aku ingin menyaksikanmu sekarat sama seperti yang adikku rasakan saat kau sedang asyik bercumbu dengan orang lain di luar sana sedangkan Taehyung sedang berusaha dalam hidup dan matinya melahirkan_ _ **darah dagingmu, BANGSAT!"**_

Belum sempat Jungkook menyela, Seokjin mendahuluinya. "Sudah, aku lelah mengatakan realita pada _pria bodoh yang tak kunjung paham realita_ sepertimu."

Jungkook menggeritkan gigi menatap Seokjin yang entah mengapa menyeringai padanya. Seokjin kemudian berkata lagi, namun kali ini lebih santai dari sebelumnya. _**"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Jungkook: Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kembali lagi. Karena Taehyung sudah muak denganmu."**_ Lalu pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan jenaka. Seokjin menunjuk arah belakang Jungkook dengan dagunya. "Dan sepertinya kau akan hancur setelah ini."

...

...

...

 _ **Jungkook tertawa dalam hati.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bangsat sekali dirinya ini.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tidak tahu Jimin tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah yang telah berurai air mata.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

TBC / END?

Oke, gimana yang ini? Masih pembukaan penderitaan soalnya. Alskfjalekfajoiwfj sepertinya sasa akan menghilang lagi. Sasa bakalan fokus sbmptn. Nanti kalau sudah tanggal 16 sasa bakal apdet lagi (tapi engga janji)

OKEDEH, MAKASIH BUAT KALIAANN~

REVIEW, YA!


End file.
